I Want Kira!
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Based off of an AMV I saw with Kira and all his loves, Athrun wants some of that fiesty brunette too! R&R Oneshot 'Wow,' Athrun thought. 'What a manhoe.'


**I Want Kira!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GSD or any characters, only this story, technically I don't own the idea because I got it off of a video I saw on You Tube…but since this is different…I DO! SO THERE!**

**Warning: Gayness much and man-hoes galore (just kidding only Kira…oops spoiler!)**

* * *

Kira was sitting at the dinner table laughing and talking with his fiancé, Lacus Clyne, and sister, Cagalli Ula Attha. Athrun was being unusually quiet while eating his dinner, because he was thinking. 

'_First, he lost his virginity to that slut, Fllay Allster.' _He thought about his friend. _'Then, he almost hit it off with his own sister!' _he exclaimed to himself, frowning as he remembered seeing Kira and Cagalli almost kiss.

'_And now he's stolen my fiancé, Lacus.' _He saw in his mind the look in Lacus's eyes when she was talking about Kira, and the soft smile he always showed her.

"Athrun, are you ok?" Cagalli asked him, looking worried. He faked a smile and lied, "Yes, I'm fine." And she smiled and turned back to the conversation.

'_Murrue seemed to like him a lot too.' _He thought again and remembered how she always seemed nice (and perky) when he was around. He frowned deeper.

'_And me? I get dumped by my fiancé after many meaningless dates with crazed fangirls, a younger green-coat trailing after me like a love-sick puppy, and a wanna-be Lacus who thinks she's still my fiancé! At least me and Cagalli get along, well, most of the time, but I think she's seeing someone else anyway…' _he continued to think.

"Yo! Earth to Athrun!" Kira called with an amused smile. Athrun snapped his head up and said, "What?" while the girls giggled.

"I asked about what you thought of Shinn Asuka." Kira said and seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes. "The crazy one that wanted to kill you?" Athrun asked while he screamed in his head, _'He's got Shinn too!? Oh my Bob!' _

"Yep." Kira said and grinned. "Oh, he's kind of angsty, has a bad temper, but he's a good kid. Why?"

"I was just thinking about having him over one day, to kinda talk about things." Kira said and took a sip of his wine, looking at Athrun slyly over the rim of his glass. Athrun swore he winked at him.

'_Why aren't they seeing this? Can Lacus not tell that her "beloved fiancé" is banging Shinn!? And can't Cagalli tell what's going on?' _Athrun thought again but fake smiled.

'_What is it about him that everyone likes so much? I mean, yeah he's cute and innocent, but that's on the outside, they don't know how sneaky he is, how cunning and sly he is, goodness, he's so sexy! Oh, did I just think that? Oh no! He's got me too! HELP! Cags!' _Athrun was freaking out and couldn't look at his friend anymore.

He pushed his food around on his plate, not even hungry. "Well, that was delicious, Cags, but I'm full so I'll get started on the dishes." He said and Cagalli nodded, saying, "Ok." Although she still looked worried for him.

He nodded to Lacus and Kira, who watched him leave. As he was taking his plate into the kitchen he heard Kira say, "I'm full too, excuse me." And get up to follow him.

'_Oh no, he's after me!' _Athrun thought and gulped as he started doing the dishes. He felt Kira's presence beside him, heard his soft voice say, "Let me help you, Athrun." And saw him dry the dishes he handed him.

"You were awfully quiet, thinking about something?" Kira questioned. "Uh, yeah." Athrun answered. "Well, what? What were you thinking about Athy-kun?" Kira asked again. Their hands touched as Athrun passed him a plate and he blushed.

"Um, just, stuff." He half-lied. He felt Kira suddenly closer to him and shivered when he said, "You were thinking about me, weren't you Athrun?" in a silky voice.

Athrun didn't dare move or say anything. Kira was so close he could feel his breath on his neck. The brunette chuckled and moved Athrun's chin to face him, chuckling more at his friend's surprised look.

"Well, come on Athrun; tell me what you were thinking about me." Kira nearly purred. "Fine." Athrun declared bravely while Kira looked expectant. "You get all the girls, even some of the guys, and I get crazy kids and a temperamental tomboy. I've known you forever and you've never acted that way towards me." Athrun told him.

"I am now, what do you want? For me to stop cheating on Lacus? Or for me to stop cheating on you?" Kira asked looking sultry. "Yeah, to the second thing." Athrun said. Before Kira could respond Athrun had him pinned against the counter, looking around for the girls.

"I want a kiss as well." He declared again. Kira was slightly taken a-back from the bluenette's boldness. "You…want…a kiss?" he asked. "Yes." Athrun replied, looking serious.

Kira shrugged and said, "Ok," and then kissed Athrun passionately. Athrun kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kira's slender figure.

When they stopped they were panting and Kira asked, "Was that good enough for you Athrun?" Athrun smirked and kissed Kira again who groaned in pleasure. When they stopped again Kira put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." Was all he said as he grinned and left Athrun dazed.

'_Wow,' _Athrun thought. _'What a manhoe.' _

* * *

**-Author's Note: So what'd ya think? Did you laugh? So far this is only a oneshot, although I might make it into a story if you guys want, just tell me in your reviews, I accept all on this story, flames and everything, because I am a pyromaniac and proud! Peace out homies!-**


End file.
